istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Biggletorque: The Frozen Tower
Information You spoke with many at the Citadel of the Fiends about the Journal you found in Dralnok's Doom and finally were sent to speak with Eilen at the Tower of Magery. She sent you to recover a Tome she had lent to a fellow mage while she decrypted the writings by Falinthris. But her efforts failed and she could not located a Cipher. Now, she believes one may be found at a forgotten stronghold deep within the northern mountains. Quest Text Eilen tells you, , do not fret! The Cipher may still be found. You see, I have discovered that Falinthris rarely visited this Tower, even before the Cleansing. He resided, instead, at a tower deep within the mountains of the north where he would not be easily disturbed. Find this tower and you may find the Cipher and the answers you seek! The journals mentioned that the tower was somewhere within the Frozen Wastes and overlooked the ocean. ---- You have received 1 Falinthris' Cipher. ---- Eilen tells you, You found the Cipher? Excellent, ! I will decrypt this journal post-haste. Give me a moment please. ---- Eilen tells you, Good, there you are, . I have completed the decryption and have transcribed the journal for you. Here is your copy, good journeys and thank you for recovering the lost Cipher. You have received 1 Decrypted Journal. ---- Finagle tells you, You managed to decrypt the journal! I am stunned, , I did not think it was possible. Oh, Entropy, I cannot wait to read it. Please give me some time to read it contents and we shall speak again. ---- Finagle tells you, Oh my, . Where to begin. Falinthris, he was a genius and this journal contains notes regarding much of his work with concepts and items outside of the realm of magic. In particular he wrote much about the nature of keys and of chests. It seems centuries ago they were found on rare occasions and Falinthris traveled far and wide to find them and study them. Finagle tells you, At some point he spent time discussing the nature of keys and of unlocking chests with the Academy of Tinkerers in Old Rachival. Imagine that, ! That ancient Gnomes knew of keys and of chests, but the knowledge was lost. Likely with the fall of my homeland. A sad day indeed. Finagle tells you, But I digress... Falinthris wrote what he learned from the Academy in his journal, including detailed blueprints of how to make keys. , it seems there are two varieties - enchanted and mundane. Each type requires its own type of key and the journal contains instructions for creating them. Unfortunately I have discovered that the patterns for enchanted keys are not found in the journal, so extra effort may be needed to locate them. Finagle tells you, So, , I have created the blueprints for you. And I have begun making a supply of patterns for the mundane keys that you and other Gifted may purchase if you wish. I also found something in an old box of mine that might be of interest to you. And you will surely get more use out of it than I. Steps *Locate Falinthris' Tower within the Frozen Wastes *Use the Strange-Looking Key to open the Ancient Chest in the Frozen Tower *Return with the Cipher to Eilen and the Tower of Magery *Wait for Eilen to finish decrypting the Journal of Falinthris *Speak with Eilen at the Tower of Magery about the Decrypted Journal *Take the Decrypted Journal to Finagle in Delgarath *Wait for Finagle to finish reading the journal Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests